'''Jeanne-Marguerite de la Lumiere
Jeanne-Marguerite de la Lumiere (光のジャンヌ マルグリット Jeanne-Marguerite de la Lumiere) is a supporting character of Yatta! Pretty Cure 5. She is a second-year student and Student Council President at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School. She is also Representative for Iruka's class. Appearance Jeanne-Marguerite is short for her age, barely any taller than Asuka. She has long platinum blond hair that she fastens into twintails with black ribbons, and bright violet eyes. Her petite, rounded features often have others mistake her for a child. She wears the standard Cinq Lumieres uniform, but with slight alterations (against regulations at that, yet nonetheless permitted because of her position). While the purple cardigan with indicative red second-year's crest, lavender one piece dress and brown loafers are present, she wears stripy knee high socks instead of dark blue, has embroidered lace along the cuffs of her sleeves, white petticoat underneath her skirt and her neckbow is magenta as opposed to red. She also has a tiny, thin strapped zipper bag in the shape of a star that she has around her right shoulder to the left side of her waist. When engaged in Student Council business, she wears a green armband. She is never seen outside of her uniform, even off campus she wears it, although she says she washes it on a regular basis. Personality As Student Council President, Jeanne-Marguerite is very unconventional. While extremely popular amongst the student body, she is rather cheeky and hyperactive, giving people embarrassing nicknames and clearly likes to get under others' skin. She is also very manipulative in that she treats everything as a master plan, but none of that has any malice or ill-will, she genuinely cares about the other students. This manipulative tendency actually makes her accel at organizing school activites, she is personally willing to lend a hand whenever it's needed. Despite not knowing the specifics, she knows more about Pretty Cure and the strange goings on than she lets on, often pulling strings to make sure they save the day, without the Cures even realizing it. History She is an enigma to everyone, from her fellow students to the school board and even throughout the prefecture. There don't seem to be any records pertaining to her life, any birth certificates, or other official documents. No one even knows if she even has a family. However, she does mention an elementary school tutor a few times in the series. Relationships Aomine Iruka '- As mentioned above, Jeanne-Marguerite is Class Representative. She calls Iruka "Iru-Iru" and of all people she enjoys cuddling and teasing her the most. She had Iruka and Tsuchi nominated for Student Council Vice President, and both of them tied, but Iruka dropped out of the election, being busy enough as is. [['Tsuchi|'''Tsuchi]] - Jeanne-Marguerite instead gave the position of Vice President to Tsuchi by default, who was already Head of the Disciplinary Commitee. Tsuchi always has to put up with her antics, but nonetheless respects the President as much as the rest of the student body. She apparently had the same elementary school tutor as Jeanne-Marguerite did. Amagasaki Hoshiki - Hoshiki is often lead to believe that she isn't human, although the other Cures inevitably dismiss this as a cockmamie theory, but given the President's abnormal range of talents, could Hoshiki actually be right? Trivia Jeanne-Marguerite's real name is unknown. She christened herself "Jeanne-Marguerite" to conform to the school's French name, as well as identify her as the highest authority amongst the student body. She is basically this season's answer to the Headmaster from the first season, with everyone and their brother desperately curious about her. Her Mary Sueish aura is just far too unbelievable to be true, after all. Her star shaped pouch is loaded with sweets, particularly chocolate. She also keeps several pouches of strawberry milk tucked away. Her bag is insulated, without having to worry about anything melting or spoiling. She is always munching on something, even during Student Council meetings. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 characters